Rule No5
by purpleeyedvocaloid
Summary: "So tell me… How can a writer write a love story if she, personally, doesn't know how it feels to be in love?" I asked the good-looking stranger sitting in front of me.


**_Rule no.5_**

**_xxx_**

* * *

><p>It's 4am in the afternoon and I did my daily routines. Class then work and after my work, I'll go the coffee shop. A cup of coffee or tea soothes my aching temples away. <em>Latte del Rosal <em>makes a great coffee. I love their cappuccino the most.

The café was already full the moment I entered it, but luckily, I was able to find my own table. I reached my destination when suddenly a handsome man appear behind me and asked if he could share a table with me. _Way to go sweetie._ My inner squealed. I assent, since the opposite chair is empty and I'm completely alone. The waiter approached us and asked for our orders. I ordered Café Bombón and he ordered the same. He insists that he'll pay for my coffee as a sign of gratitude and I complied. We made small awkward talks before the waiter return and walk away. The heavy silence is killing me so I ask him a question…

* * *

><p>"So tell me… How can a writer write a love story if she, personally, doesn't know how it feels to be in love?" I asked the good-looking stranger sitting in front of me.<p>

The stranger smiled before offering a cup of Café Bombón. I gently took it from his smooth hands. He sipped his own coffee and spoke.

"Hmm… I'm sorry missy, but I really don't know. It depends on the writer, if she'll use her imagination and observe other couples, maybe she can come up with a good story… Are you writer?"

I nodded thoughtfully.

"If you really want to know about it, perhaps I can teach you some wonderful things about being in love, only if you want me too." He shrugged.

I can see the genuine look in his eyes, but this kind of offer, surely, might have an exchange. _Well, let's take a risk._ I rest my chin under my palm and stared directly at his mesmerizing onyx orbs. I didn't even know his name yet, but the feeling of being enamored by his amicable way of speaking is just too convincing.

"What are the conditions?" I asked, giving him a daring look.

I saw a twinkle of amusement in his eyes and his luscious pair of lips formed into a very sexy smirk. _'Wow, did I just mentally complimented him?'_

"I never knew that a fragile looking girl like you loves to be dared? You're still naïve, little one."

His words are insulting! _I must not show any weakness right now, because if let my anger burst, he'll ridicule me even more._

"How can you say that I'm naïve, huh? You don't even know me." I mocked him.

He shook his head and chuckled seductively. _'Is he planning to make faint over his hotness?'_ my inner scowled. The stranger leaned closer and poked me on the forehead. I glared playfully at him and pout.

"That's what I'm talking about." Curiosity filled my thoughts.

"I don't know you, and you don't know me. I'm just a total stranger to you and yet, you still gave your complete trust to me. You are aware that I can do something unpleasant but you dared me even more. That's what I mean, when I said that you're naïve."

He caught me off guard there, but nevertheless, I smiled sweetly at him.

"A stranger with an awful intension, will not give any warnings to his victim you know, besides I could tell that you are a good person, Mr.?"

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sasuke-san." I tried to memorize his name by continuously repeating it at the back of my mind.

"I'm pleased to meet you Sasuke-san, my name is Sakura Haruno." I kindly offered my hands to him and he gently shook it with his. I love the feeling when his big warm hands wrapped around mine, but when he withdraw his hand back to him, I felt a little bit of disappointment. _Hope, he won't able to notice it._

"Sakura, hmm… it suites you very well." He smirked before sipping his coffee.

Heat crept up on my cheeks, so immediately turned my eyes away from him and took my cup and drink.

"Thanks." I muttered before looking at his angelic features again.

_Jet black hair, perfect pointed nose, long lashes, well-defined jaw and a pair of broad shoulders._

I mentally drooled. I envy his girlfriend so much, _if he got one_.

"Are you done checking me out?" he asked smugly.

* * *

><p>I could really imagine my crimson-colored face right now. I -hmped before sticking out my tongue at him.<p>

"I'm not checking you out! You're not even my type. I'm just observing." I shot back defensively.

He let out a harmonic laugh and I can't help but admire him. '_Is he already starting to teach me how to fall in love?'_ my hands found my cup once again and I realized that it is already empty, so I asked the waiter for another cup.

"Do you want another one?"

"No thanks."

I ordered a plain black coffee and an extra creamer and sugar. When the waiter walked off, I turn my eyes back to him. He's staring at the window, so I follow his gaze. It's raining, and I never noticed it. I heard him faked a cough, probably to grab my attention.

"hmm?" I shifted my body on the chair in a more comfortable way.

"Are you really sure about this? I mean, seriously?" he asked with a doubtful face.

"Yes. I really need it for the sake of my novel." I replied with such confidence.

I heard him sigh. "Okay, we are going to have some rules and condition." He gave me a stern look.

I nodded as a sign for him to continue.

"Condition, sessions will be done at the 3 in the afternoon. I'm quite busy every morning. You know… jobs."

"Hai."

"Rule number one, you must do what I have to tell you; rule number two, don't whine. I hate to hear annoying complaints." I rolled my eyes to this.

"Rule number three, no one should find out about our agreement and the happenings betweens us; number four, be punctual every sessions, I hate late; and the last one, you should not fall in love with me."

* * *

><p>The last rule made my skin shiver. I tried to keep my cool facade and look calmer and unaffected as much as possible. A bead of sweat rolled down against my forehead, I open my mouth to speak but there's no voice coming out. Fortunately, the waiter showed up and served my coffee. He gave me an enough time to gather my senses back. <em>Such a lifesaver.<em> I thanked the waiter and glanced at Sasuke. He's waiting for my response. I gave him a reassuring smile before tearing up the pack of my sugar.

"Good!" I tried to sound enthusiastic.

"But, I'll add some of my few rules too." I said while putting all the sugar in my coffee.

"Sure, what are those?"

"Rule number six, avoid too much physical contact." _'Because I might break your rule number five unintentionally. '_ I mentally added.

"Rule number seven, no butting on with our personal lives." I added the creamer and stirred my coffee in a clockwise motion before savoring its addicting aroma. '_Yum'_

"Is that all?"

"Why? Do you want me to add some more?" I asked, voice dripping with sarcastic tone.

He shook his head and grinned. I really want to ask him if he already got a girlfriend, but it would just make things awkward.

"Any questions?" he asked, as if he's reading my mind. My lips slightly twitch.

"Uh-huh. You know, I'm very grateful that you're kind enough to help Sasuke-san, but do you want something in exchange?"

"Smart girl, yes, I'm currently havin' a problem looking for a decent practice student." He smiled.

"So? Do you want me to be your student?"

"Yes."

"But how?"

"tch, I asked you earlier if you want me to teach you about this love thingy and you have agreed. So technically, you are going to be my student."

"Oh.. hehehe" I sheepishly grinned at him and he simply rolled his eyes.

"Are you a professor?"

"No, not yet. But if you're going to be a good and obedient student, maybe I'll be able to pass." He said with a shrug.

"No problem sensei!" I chirped cheerfully.

He smiled before taking his cup on his lips and I did the same.

* * *

><p>The sound of raindrops echoed in my ears, I look outside to find the rain got stronger that earlier.<p>

"Good thing I brought an umbrella." I heard him mumbled.

I silently agreed as my hands unconsciously trace the edge of the cup placed in front of me.

"Sakura right?"

"yes."

"so, it's settled then?" he extend his arm towards me so I reach for it and shook.

"Deal." he said with a small smile on his face,

"Deal." I smiled back.

* * *

><p>After a short conversation and a small introduction about ourselves, He bid goodbye and left his contact number. It's already 7pm and still raining outside so I decided to stay a bit longer.<p>

I sigh as I ponder my thoughts about his rule number five. He said it purposely. My lips form into a thin line. _'Thinking over and over about it will make me more confused and annoyed. tch.'_ I shook these thoughts off and finished my remaining coffee.

'_I'll just need to make sure to push away this feeling before the session starts.'_

I grabbed my bag and walk towards the door of the café.

'_This is going to be entertaining.'_

* * *

><p><em>weee :3 another story before examination days! :D<em>

_any suggestions are welcome._

_feel free to review._


End file.
